A User Generated Content (UGC) technology has found wider application ever since the appearance. For example, a microblog is a widely applied UGC application.
As a We Media technology, a UGC application has a news function similar to traditional media, and at the same time can also provide a hot topic message. If a message, after being generated, has been forwarded many times within a very short period of time, the message is called a hot topic message. A hot topic message spreads rapidly, and a large number of requests for the hot topic message that are generated instantly pose a heavy load on a storage system of the hot topic message. In order to lighten the load on the storage system, at present, a generally used method is to build multiple data backups at a bottom layer of the storage system, so as to achieve an effect of distributing the requests. The disadvantages of the manner are as follows:
(1) Increase in cost: One more data backup certainly requires extra machine expense, which causes an increase in cost.
(2) There cannot be too many backup points, or otherwise the price of data synchronization between a main point and multiple backup points is too high.
(3) Supported request quantity is limited: A maximum request quantity that a system can support is a sum of those of several backup points. If the maximum request quantity that the system can support is exceeded, the system may break down.